Love Forcasts a Shadow of Despair
by Wolfmasterskye
Summary: This is just a little story I couldn't get off my mind. This does contain yaoi boy x boy ,rape and minor foul language. But plz enjoy
1. part 1

Love Forecasts a Shadow of Despair

Quick thanks for reading! ^-^

Chapter 1

It was a rainy day, thunder clashed outside causing me to stir from my sleep. I hated when it rained. It was just too boring. If only my friend Ryan were here and not on a mission. Maybe then I could have someone to talk to.

I decided to go and get something to drink. So I put on my slippers and headed down stairs to the kitchen. But on my way down stair I heard a crash. Was someone in my house? I slowly approach were the sound came from. I look around the corner to see a shadow moving stalkily through my living room. Who was it… and what did they want?

I slowly make my way to my weapon closet to get my chamma. I jumped when I heard another crash. Man.. This guy could wake up an entire neibourhood with the ruckus he's making. I didn't think he was so close till I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I quickly grab my knuckles instead of my chamma. How stupid of me. I put on my knuckles and get in my battle stance to find that the intruder was just Sieghart.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He just looked at me. I knew something was wrong. Just one look at his dim eyes confirmed it. Either he was being possessed or.. His soul was taken.

"What happened to you?!" I pleaded for him to answer me but all that he could say was anything that you could think of that meant unhappiness. Then he snapped out of it. "Jin?" he asked wearily. "What am I doing here?" I could only look at him with confusion.

He didn't seem to remember anything that happened the following morning. Although he was a bit more sluggish than usual. I decided to go pay him a visit. He was hanging out at the Ice-cream parlor with Ronan and Lire as he always almost does.

"Hey guys!" I said as I approached my friends. They looked up and waved hi. Ronan had a concerned look on his face though. Lire was tense (as usual). "What's up? Why are you guys here?" "Nothin" they all said at once.

"Well the knight master has some missions for us."

"She does?" Lire asked. "Yeah." I walk away, motioning for them to follow. They get up slowly and follow me. But they were whispering to themselves. It was hard for me to tell what they were saying. But I kept hearing my name be said over and over.

Chapter 2

So we finally arrived at the knight master's tower. "Welcome back young knights." she greeted. We saluted to show our respects. "So here are your missions." She handed us a sheet of paper each with individual missions.

"I hope they aren't too hard for you to accomplish." She turned to look at us. I was actually excited to get a new rank of mission. I was getting tired of the baby level mission bull crap. I was so filled with energy that I ran out the tower assuring my safe return.

(^_^)

I started out in the country. I fill my lungs with the sweet, moist air. "Nothin beats walkin in the country!" I never would have thought how much I missed this place. My mission was to kill Red Gorgos. Kaze'aze's first line of defense.

I walk to nearby villages to get information on Red Gorgos' where a bouts. I finally get a lead on where he is when a young girl told me to go look at the volcano. Yes.. There was a volcano…

I slowly approach a cave that was dug into the volcano. After a while I find myself in a large chamber. There in the centre was Red Gorgos. He was asleep it seemed. I slowly approach him. I get my chamma and position it over his eye. Then I thrust it downwards.

Red Gorgos screeched in pain as I pushed my chamma further into the beast's head. He thrashed around, nearly knocking me down. But I managed to kill him before things got too out of hand. As I pull my chamma from the corpse, I feel as though someone was watching me.

As I make my way out of the cave, I see a crowd of people cheering me on. They were celebrating the death of Red Gorgos. I wave at the people and they start cheering even louder. I was really happy to finally get some respect around here.

As I make my way back to Serdin, I notice that the feeling of being followed grew even more wary. I turn around and just catch a glimpse of a shadowy figure run across the path. I felt a wave of fear rush through me as I turn around and start running. I was so scared that I couldn't see right.

I fall over a tree root. Man am I stupid? I can defeat this guy! But for some reason I was forced into a state of fear. The fear comes back when I notice that my pursuer is standing right behind me. But before I can get a good glimpse at him, I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head. Then everything went black. What was going to happen to me?

Chapter 3

It was late afternoon by the time I got back from my mission. I was scratched but not too badly injured. After all my mission was to hunt down the orcs and their leader. It seemed too easy for me though so I decided to do some training before returning to Serdin.

"Where have you been Sieghart?" the knight master asked. I look up at her and grin. "I was just out training for a bit." She grimaces and walks to her office. I head over to Jin's house to see if he wants to hang out with me for the rest of the day.

I knock on the door. No answer. I knock on the door again. Still no answer. So I busted down the door and marched inside, but no one was home. I look around the place. "Jin! Jin were are you?!" I yell as I search for him. When I made my way to his bedroom, the window was open. And on the table was a note. It said:

**If you want to see Jin again. Go to Kaze'aze's Castle within three days. Or the boy will be killed.**

"Oh no…"

(^_^)

I woke up to find myself chained to a wall. I struggle to free myself but I succeed in nothing but making myself feel even more uncomfortable. Then I heard footsteps. I turn my head to see a white haired boy enter the room.

"So your finally awake." he said. His voice sounded like two people were saying the same thing at the same time. The room was dark but when my eyes adjust I can see that the boy is around 19 years old. "Who are you?" I ask. "And were am I?"

"Your at my castle." He said. "And my name is Kaze'aze." The boy grinned as my jaw dropped. This boy…. was Kaze'aze? He inched closer and I tensed up. He just chuckled and came closer. He stopped barley inches away from me. He took hold of my chin and gave me a light kiss.

I twitched. He caught me off guard. Then his tongue licked my lips and forced itself into my mouth. What could I do? I was chained up about to be molested probably. So I build up the courage to bite his tongue. He steps back, wipes his mouth off and snickers. What was so funny?

"Next time bite harder." he taunted. I was really mad now. I almost manage to get the chains off when he suddenly grabs my arms and forces me against the wall. I let out a cry of pain as the air is knocked out of me. "Big mistake to defy me." Kaze'aze said. What did I get myself into?

Chapter 4

Kaze'aze brought his knee between my legs and forced me into another tongue kiss. I struggle to free myself but his grip only tightens. I close my eyes tight to try and hide my shame. I feel him force my wrists into his one hand and move his other down my waist.

I twitch when he starts to lift up my shirt and feel my chest. He broke the kiss to get some air then locked me into another one. I couldn't help but moan when he ran his hand lightly over my nipple. He stopped everything only to tighten the chains around my wrists so that I'm partly suspended off the floor.

Then he continues only to tear the front of my shirt off. He proceeds to licking my nipples. I can't help but moan. It did feel kinda good. Then he started suckling them. I groan and whimper. He just continues, kissing my tummy as his hands move down to my pants.

When I felt I light tug on my belt, I immediately knee him in the chin. He stumbles back and I try even harder to free myself. Then something lodges itself in the wall next to my head. I freeze in shock as I look to find out that it was a dagger. Then another one is lodged into the wall on the other side of my head.

"Bad boy." Kaze'aze says as he puts his whole body against mine and shoves his hand down my pants. I gasp and make little squeaks as he starts to fondle my member. I start to twitch in fear as he rips my pants clean off my body and starts undoing his own.

"Why are you doing this?" I whisper as he gets into a certain position. "Because I want to." he replies as he shoves his dick into my ass. I wail out in pain as he starts to thrust hard. The lower section of my body feels like its being ripped in half.

After a while of this painful torture, Kaze'aze makes my legs wrap around his waist and grabs hold of mine and starts to thrust even harder. "Your so….tight.." he says as he gets deeper into me. My wails of pain become slight screams as he grabs my whole body and locks me in a tight hug.

Then he grunts. He shoves his member deep into me and I feel warm cum being released into me as I cum myself all over Kaze'aze's stomach. We stay like this for a while till our panting subsides and Kaze'aze lets me go. I collapse on my knees. He pulls his pants back up and heads for the exit.

"Thanks for that kid." he winks as he leaves the room. I can't help but sit there and cry my eyes out. I was just used for pleasure. What kind of low life would do something like that? I sit there crying till I can't cry anymore. My tears were all dried up. I look out the small window at the moon that was slowly rising. "How long will I be left here?" I wondered.

Chapter 5

I approach the castle with my team mates by my side. We were going to save Jin. After I had found the note, I took it to the knight master and she ordered us to go bring him back. We entered the castle and took out the guards. Then we made our way down to the dungeon.

We check every cell till we finally find Jin. But what we found was horrifying. He was kneeling low to the ground almost completely naked. I bust down the door and rush over to him. "Jin!" I say as I make my way over to him. He looks at me in astonishment as I take my coat and put it on him.

Then I pick him up and carry him out of the cell. "Ok. We got him. Now lets get out of here before…." I was cut off by a load growl. At the end of the hall was Kaze'aze and a white haired boy. The boy was holding an orb. Ronan quickly put up a magic shield as lightning came out of the orb in our direction.

"Lets get outta here!" Ryan shouts as he turns around and transforms into Nephilim. He blows up a giant hole in the wall. I give him Jin and he flies out the hole. Ronan calls Armored Prince, we get on his back and he flies away. I could hear Kaze'aze curse as we distance our selves from her.

When we arrived at Serdin, a medical group came and took Jin. They wanted to see if he was ok. Later that day I go to check up on him. The doctor announced that he was raped. I couldn't help but loose my balance at hearing those words. The one I really liked was raped and I wasn't able to save him.

I slowly enter the room. Jin was asleep on the bed. I walk over to him and bend over him. I look at the expression on his face. It looked like he was in pain. I kissed his forehead and stroked my fingers through his silky red hair. His expression loosens a bit. That was good.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time." I say as I get up. I stop just outside the door to turn around and whisper "I love you." before I left. As I walk down the hall, I notice that Ryan was going to pay him a visit. He had a bouquet of flowers.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he walked by me. He didn't stop but he said "I'm going to see my friend." I sigh and walk out of the hospital to find the knight master waiting for me. "So how is he?" she asked. "Fine." I replied. "He's sleeping though so I let him be. "Oh ok." She walked away in the direction of the tower.

I walked over to the ice-cream parlor to get some ice-cream to cheer me up. As usual my friends are there. We spend the rest of the day just hanging out and having fun. But I just couldn't shake off the fact that my beloved Jin was in danger, and I failed to protect him. This moment will truly haunt me forever.


	2. part 2

Seeing as how I'm new to this and all I Can't find out how to add chapters!! *-* Anyways.. I guess I'll be doing this in parts and in each part there will probably be 5-9 chapters ^^ oh and I hope u liked the first part.

Chapter 6

8 months later

I decided to give Grand Chase a break. They did seem to be getting tired and bored, so I sent them to Keiri Beach for a week to just have fun. They were shocked to hear me say this of course but they went along and took a little vacation.

(^_^)

So the Knight master said we were to take some time off from doing missions and head to the beach. I was happy to go to the beach but I was going to keep a close eye on Jin. This time I **WILL **protect him. I don't want him to be in pain anymore.

Once we got to the beach, Jin was looking a bit happier. He did love the water. Arme and Ryan headed strait for the water. Lire went into the bushes looking for Hermit crabs. Elesis and Ronan made sandcastles and Jin sat on the beach and let the water run over his feet. I just sat under the umbrella I brought and watched the water.

Every now and then I would look at Jin. Make sure he's ok. Later that day at dusk, we made a fire and roasted weenies to make some hotdogs. After that, we told some scary stories. I didn't feel too comfortable with this. Jin was getting pretty scared when I suggest that we all get some rest. They all agree with me and we all head into our tents.

I was almost asleep when Jin peeked his head through my tent. "Umm… Sieg?" he said. I look up at him "What is it?" "Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm a little scared." "Sure." I reply and move over to give him some room. He enters the tent and cuddles up beside me before dosing off to dream land.

Man.. Jin and me were alone in a tent on the beach. I almost couldn't help myself but then I remembered what had happened to him. So I kept myself from doing anything to him. The next morning I wake up to find Jin gone. I get up and look outside the tent. And there he was. Just standing on the rocks in a cove. I was so relieved to see he was still here.

Later that day we went back into town for a bit to get ice cream. On the way back to the beach, I felt a strong presence somewhere in the town. I let it slip my mind for the time being. But once we got back to the camp however…. It was in ruins. Some of the tents were ripped to shreds. One was floating out in the water about 10 feet off shore. 2 were thrown up in the trees and mine was almost completely buried in the sand, as if something very large sat on it.

Ronan swore while Ryan was gawking at the sea while his tent drifted away. Lire tried to comfort Arme who was crying over loosing a book she left in her tent. Elesis stood and stared at the mess. While I just let it all pas by me. And Jin… wait.. Where's Jin? I spun around to catch a glimpse of a hand being dragged behind some dense bushes.

Dam. I let my guard down for just a moment and Jin is gone again. Did Kaze'aze take him again? Or was it something else? I run over to the bushes and look around. There were big claw marks in the sand. Some by Jin and some by something else. I look around some more to find blood. I cover my mouth in hoarer. Jin must be hurt pretty badly. But where could he have been taken to?

Chapter 7

I woke up and yet again, I was kidnapped. I'm so useless, I thought. But this time it wasn't Kaze'aze. It was the Harpy Queen. Only it didn't seem to be a female. No. It wasn't the Harpy Queen. It was one of her sons!! I struggled to get out of his grasp but its grip only tightened. He squeezed me so tight that I fainted from lack of oxygen.

When I woke up again, I was in a big nest. From the looks of it, the nest was in a cave. But there were no eggs in the nest. I wasn't going to get eaten? It didn't take long till I herd a loud wing beat. I look to the entrance of the cave to see the giant harpy return.

I back away to the edge of the nest, but the harpy came closer and closer. It appeared to have something in it's mouth. It dropped whatever it was in front of me then backed away a little. It was a… rose bush? I look at the bush in confusion. Then I remembered something I've read about this kind of behavior.

This was how harpies expressed their feelings to females. Only I wasn't a female. But maybe the harpy didn't know that. "Umm.. Thank you for the flowers" I say kindly. The harpy seemed to perk up. "But I can't accept them. You see I'm not.." I was cut off when the harpy huffed and came over to me. I backed away a little but the harpy caught me under it's foot.

The air knocked out of me with how much force it used. I look up at the harpy. It had a content look in it's eyes. It lowered it's head and stuck it's tongue out. Then it slowly licked my cheek. I whimpered when it ran it's claw down my chest lightly. It ran lower and lower till it got to my trunks. I tried to get away from it but it just bit my shoulder.

I could see blood flowing down my arm. Then I felt something behind me. It was hard yet soft. Then I realized it was the harpy's….. I tried to get free but it just bit down harder. Then it slowly came into me. It hurt so bad I started crying. Why was it me? Why did it come after me?

It started to thrust hard. It was literally pounding itself into me with such force, I thought it would rip me in two. Just when I couldn't take it anymore, It thrust itself into me deeper and harder. I couldn't keep myself together anymore. My vision was getting blurry. I closed my eyes and let the pounding continue. Not much longer after that I felt something warm flowing into me. Then the big bird slowly got off of me.

My body was throbbing everywhere. I couldn't move. It hurt too much. Then the harpy bent it's head down and started to lick were it had bit me. It stung at first but as the harpy licked it, it started to feel numb. In fact my whole body was numb now. Then I started to feel sleepy. So I kept my eyes closed and drifted away to my thoughts.

The next morning, I woke up to find the harpy cuddling with me as it slept. I tried to get up but I felt light headed when I did and fell down to my knees. Then the harpy woke up. It looked at me with a twinkle in it's eye. I looked at it in fear. I was so scared but… I don't know why. Was I mentally scared or something?

The harpy got up and helped me to my feet. Once I was able to stand on my own it walked over to the entrance of the cave. Then I heard a loud screech in the air. I looked outside and saw another male harpy flying overhead. Then it dove at the one beside me. It dodged it's challenger in a split second and took to the skies. They were fighting over territory. I took this chance to escape. I'm not staying here to be a harpy's play thing.

Chapter 8

I managed to get away from the harpies unseen. My clothes were in tatters and the wind made it unbelievably cold, but it beats staying near those monsters. I never want to see them again. I followed a trail that lead me into the woods. I kept following the path till I found a sign board with directions. One of which was thankfully Kieri Beach. I started to run. I just wanted to be near my friends. I ran in the direction of the beach.

As I get nearer to the beach I hear the screeching in the sky I had heard earlier. It was the harpy! I ran for the cover of the trees, but it landed in front of me. I started to run. It chased me till I was cornered by a large cluster of rocks covered in barnacles. It brings it's head in close. I got a better look at it's eyes. They were red. Not like the other harpy. This one must be the challenger. It appeared that the original harpy that got me into this mess was beaten.

It huffed up a cloud of smoke in my face. I coughed and fanned the smoke away. Then I felt something grab me and lift me into the air. I didn't bother to struggle in fear that I would faint again. I get a chance to see were I am. I stare at the landscape. It was so beautiful. Then I realized I was on Primeval Island. What was I doing in Silver Land?!

The harpy takes me back to the cave. But I noticed there was someone else in it. It was the white haired boy! The harpy plumps me down beside him and flies off. Wherever it went I knew that I wasn't staying here with that guy. I was about to get up and try to escape again when I felt something grab my leg and pull me down. It pulled me closer and got on top of me. It was the boy.

I struggled to break free but he kept me firm in place. "So, we meet again." he says as he gets close and gently bites my ear. I close my eyes and shiver. He started to lick my cheek and ran his tongue down along my neck and started to suck on it. "NO!!" I shouted as I freed myself and scurried to the other side of the nest.

He crawls over to me, gurring in a seductive way. I try to crawl back away from him but I reached the end of the nest. I look over the edge to see a deep cavern below. It was a sudden death drop. Then the boy came over and pounced on me. He started to lick my neck again. I whimper and try to brake free but this time he wasn't letting go.

"No.. don't!" I say as I try to free myself. But he just continues to lick my neck. Then he forces me to turn over, grabs me and pulls me close. "This time I'll make it feel good." he chuckled as he slowly pushes a finger into me. I wine and try to get it out but it keeps going in. Then I feel another one, then another. Soon I had four fingers thrusting me. Then they're pulled out and replaced by something larger.

This time it started out slow. Going deep in and slowly pulled out. I try feeble attempts to free myself one last time. But they were no use. The boy lifted me up and started thrusting I little harder and faster. I felt a shiver go up my spine when I hear someone yelling. It was Sieghart!

Chapter 9

I run into the cave and punch the lights out of the guy raping my love. Then I picked Jin up and ran out of the cave. I ran faster than any harpy could fly, so getting away was pretty easy. I set Jin down by a tree and look at him. He seemed to be in great pain. His body was covered in cuts and scrapes. Then I noticed the bite mark on his shoulder and the spot on his neck. That bastard!

(^-^)

He hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you earlier Jin." Sieghart said as he hugged me tighter. I whimper as my wounds start to ache. He loosens his grip. "No it's my fault Sieg. I'm just so useless to you guys.." He lets go of me and looks into my eyes. "Its not your fault Jin." he said. "Its my fault for not being able to protect you.

I look at him in surprise. Then he came closer and said "Jin.. I love you." Then he came close and kissed my forehead. Those words shocked me. Sieg had feelings for me? I thought he liked Arme! Then he picked me up and started to kiss my tummy. I gasp and step back but he grabs me again and forces me down on the ground. "I'm sorry Jin." he says. "But I just can't hold back any longer." At that point I knew I couldn't get away this time. So I close my eyes and let him take me.

My body was in such bad shape, it couldn't take it anymore. I ended up fainting when Sieg was done having his way with me. When I woke up, I found myself at my house. "How did I get here?" I say as I slowly get up. I felt a sharp pain in my side and help it tightly. I look around to find Sieg asleep with his head on the side of my bed. I stroke my hand through his hair, get up and put the blanket over him. He was shivering after all. Then I headed downstairs to get something to eat and drink.

(^-^)

When I awoke, I was resting my head on Jin's bed. The blanket was over me and Jin was gone. I get up and look downstairs. Jin was eating a sandwich with milk. I sneak downstairs and surprise him with a hug. "Hello love." I say as I embrace him in a tight hug. He spins around and punches me in the face. I go flying into the cupboard. "Oh my gosh! I'm soo sorry Sieg!" he said as he came over and helped me up. "I thought you were that guy." Well I did deserve that for sneaking up on him like that.. "Its ok." I say as I'm helped to my feet.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked as I go over and get some milk too. "Yeah. A little weak in the legs but I'll be ok." Jin replied. "We still have a vacation to spend." I say as I pour myself a glass of milk and take a sip. "What do you wanna do?" he asked me. "Spend it with you of course." I reply as I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him close.

"What are you.." I cut him off as I bent over to kiss him. He moves and I kiss his forehead instead. "C'mon Jin.. Just a kiss?" I say as I try again. He hesitates but lets me kiss him. After a while of making out, I decided we should go get some ice cream. Of course Jin would agree to ice cream. So we went and spent the rest of the day by the beach alone, eating ice cream from the same cone. But this time, no harpy will come and take Jin from me. And I made sure of that -evil chuckle-

Hope you liked part 2!! =^-^=


	3. part 3

Part 3 woot! Seeing as the last one was a bit too sexual (due to blackmail T^T).. I have tried to make this one more appropriate for u guys cause I luv ya! Note: in my fan fics I consider Jin to be 13-15 ;P

Chapter 10

I'm hiding in the bushes, stalking that treterous white haired boy that raped my beloved Jin. I grab my axe, ready to cut the bastard in half. But something keeps me back. I lower my weapon and continue to follow him. He stops at a cave. It looked pretty creepy. Then all of a sudden the guy disappeared! I looked around but he was gone.

I slowly went up to the cave and examined the area. No trap doors, secret passage ways, nothing. I decided to go back to the castle and see Jin. I haven't seen him in three weeks!

( `-`) t(*-*t) (lol)

I was greeted by Lire (obviously) once I returned from my little "reconasins" mission. She was worried about me. "Oh Ryan! I'm so glad you're ok! Are you hurt at all?" she asked me as I keep walking by. "Go away Lire! You're so annoying!" I shout at her as I walk past looking for Jin. All that mattered to me at the time was spending time with Jin.

When I found him, he was on the beach. I was about to rush over and give him a hug when I noticed that Sieghart was with him. What was Jin doing with that guy? I rush over, grab Jin and run off. Sieghart was stunned so I lost him easily. I run over to my house, lock the door and put Jin down on the couch.

"Where am I…? Ryan? What am I doing at your house?" he asked me. He seemed confused. "What were you doing on the beach with 'him'?" I ask him as I cross my arms and tap my foot. "What do you mean 'him'?" he asked me still looking confused. "I thought we were going to hang out as soon as I got back from my mission?" I say as I sit down beside him. "Oh yeah.." Jin seemed to finally recall the deal we had made before I left to go do my mission.

"Sorry Ryan, but I changed my mind. I wanna hang out with Sieg.." I interrupted him when I forced him down on the couch and looked at him in the eye. "You **promised** you would hang out with me.." I said as I keep staring into his crimson eyes. He doesn't answer me for a bit until. "Ok I'll spend some time with you." he said as he smiled and looked at me. "You mean it?" I just look at him. "Yeah." he says as I let him up.

Chapter 11

After our little talk, Ryan took me out to eat. I was pretty hungry.

( '-') (=^-^= ) ('_' )

It was late afternoon. Today was a crazy day. First, I finally get to spend some time with Jin. Next, Ryan comes along and takes him away. And third, I find them hanging out together? I didn't want to cause Jin any trouble so I let it slide.. This time. But what I didn't like was the fact that Ryan was hitting on Jin. I was furious. Once I got my hands around Ryan's neck I would strangle him to death. No one hits on Jin and gets away with it while I'm around!

I followed them around for a bit. Then they went to Ryan's house. I didn't like this. I got up to a window at the back and sneaked at what they were doing. What I found shocked me. They were just playing a card game? It didn't make any sense. I decided to give up. They were probably just having some quality friend time. I jumped down from the window and started to head back when I heard a crash from inside.

I immediately busted down the front door and marched up into Ryan's room upstairs where they had been to see Ryan on top of a terrified Jin with his wrists in Ryan's hand. Ryan spun around and stared at me. He seemed surprised. "What are you doing to Jin?" I yelled out, reaching for Jin and pulling him away from Ryan. "I was about to ask you somewhat the same thing." Ryan replied getting up.

"Well I asked you first. Now answer me!" I was really angry. No one hurts or scares Jin without paying for it! "I tried to kiss him, but he refused, so I got a bit mad and tried it in a different way" he replied, crossing his arms and glaring at me. Jin hid behind me, trembling. I held Jin close to me to try and calm him. "You know he's still young. You can't just force him to do what you want him to do. Look! You've scared him to death! Friends don't do that." I stomped out of the room before he could reply. I didn't want to see his face anymore.

Sorry this one was so short.. I ran out of ideas. DX


End file.
